


The Final Voyage of Morty Transport Ship X3LC

by Eternal



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal
Summary: It was said there was a ghost ship on board and only one Morty could lead them to it.Mini episode set between the Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind and the Rickatlantis Mixup.





	The Final Voyage of Morty Transport Ship X3LC

During night, barely any light fell on the transport vessel that was intended to shuttle Mortys to and forth to their new dimension and it navigated from stop to stop via infrared. Other Mortys claimed it navigated by something, something the law of thermodynamics. But one thing was certain, they didn’t understand how it worked, they weren’t likely to understand how the engines worked and they weren’t designed to understand or process the information.

‘You’re Morty AJ-V219,’ A sheet was flipped over, ‘You get to leave now.’

‘Aww man,’ The Morty AJ-V219 said. ‘Just down the ramp? Don’t I—‘

A bunch of hands were shoved in his direction.

‘—Get a reintroduction or anything?’

‘Mandatory watch the video and just make it up uselessly as you go along. Jerry is a moron, you should find this part easy.’ One of the Ricks grunted. ‘Remember to check the channel on the video while you’re freefalling through the atmosphere!’

‘Sheezus, kids these days. They really need everything spoonfed to, huh.’ The other said behind black sunglasses. Gazing through his sunglasses, he could see traceries of green schematics overlayed on his vision. He switched to the Interdimensional cable.

‘Don’t remind me.’ The Rick opposite him made the same choice. ‘I blame it on their upbringing and diluted genetics which I had no part in.’

 

  
They called him the black sheep Morty because he tended to disappear into weird parts of the ship. Sometimes you could see him lingering for hours staring at air ducts, staring out of the window or skirting the edge of the labs. It was enough for most of the other Mortys to name him a nutcase, because Mortys tended to like to do the same thing, play video games (supplied), make pillow forts in the recs room (supplied) and masturbate.

Mortys as a whole preferred to move in packs. The zombies, so named because they never really communicated in anything other than ums and ahhs because of their trauma at the hand of one Rick. Those Mortys tended to move in shapeless schools of yellow that tended to merge and reform as they crossed the endless corridors.

A lone Morty was weird. Strange.

Slick and Left-Handed Morty traded glances.

Black sheep Morty was writing on his napkin in neat, confident handwriting.

‘What do you want?’ he intoned. There was a slight lilt to his speech, an absence of a stutter. Slick refused to let himself be intimidated, although Lizard Morty did have his hands on the back of his shirt. For support purposes, because he prided himself on being the backup. 

‘Lizard Morty tells me that you know all the places on the ship. There’s been whispers, a while back, that there is another ship on board. A ghost ship.’

‘You mean that this ship that we’re currently on isn’t the ghost ship.’ The other Morty said. ‘Unwanted, unloved Mortys, looking for a new dimension to call home.’

‘That’s not true. They promised to find us homes.’

A black gaze bored into his. Just as abruptly, the other Morty shrugged neutrally, rolled his ankle and stood. Although he was no taller than they were, he felt taller and more intimidating. ‘Believe what you want. I’m not here to change your mind. I’m only here to warn you, that no Rick is a good Rick.’

The napkin was crushed into one palm, before Slick could make out what had been written on it, although it was left on the table. Then he was rolling out of the doorway, elegantly, until the sound of his footfalls reduced to none.

The can of whispering cracked open again and the rumours that black sheep Morty was as much of a nutter as the zombies or had directly contributed to the nuttiness of the zombies began circulating again.

Slick pried the napkin back open.

‘Find anything interesting?’

‘Um,’ Slick said. ‘Um.’ _Secrets._ He rolled it back up before any of the other Mortys on board outside his little circle of friends could see it, looked around for any sign that the Ricks were coming back and leaned on the table with his bare elbow.

 

 

He did show them part of the ship, though, in a way. A blackened, twisted and burnt section, visible from a viewpoint so cramped and claustrophobic that even Lizard Morty, whose genes were optimised for terrariums, felt the phobia.

‘What am I supposed to get out of this?’ They watched the slight circle of pale blue and white debris revolve around the ship at zero gees.

‘Stories for a night out? I don’t know, Left Handed Morty?’

‘Horror stories.’ Left Handed Morty said and lit up a torch underneath his double chin. It was so dark and cramped that he spoiled the effect because he had to rummage around in his rucksack to come up with the torch in the first place.

‘The fact that it symbolises that we are all mortal and the fact that we’re never going to ever get off this ship.’ Slick said.

‘Why do you have to make everything such a downer, Slick?’

‘It’s okay for you, Lizard Morty, at least you knew your Rick and knew him well. Me, what hopes do I have of cracking it out there in the big wide world?’

‘The only thing I have to remember my Rick by is a gene map.’

‘Lizard Morty was going to get that one framed,’ Left Handed Morty said drily. He held out his pudgy hands. ‘Behold, the picture of my grandson.'

Lizard Morty scowled. ‘That’s not fair.’

There was a moment of silence.

Slick twitched a few times before cracking. ‘Why isn’t your tongue doing that thing?’ Slick piped up.

‘What thing?’ Lizard Morty said, getting twitchier by the second as he supporting Slick on his shoulders. ‘When is it my turn to see?’

‘The catching a fly thing?’

‘Because there are no flies at zero gees, duh Slick?’

‘Did you discover anything interesting?’ Said a voice in the darkness.

The cramped space suddenly became much more active.

‘Oh man!’ Slick exclaimed and retracted as if to hide and almost fell over the two standing Rick space suits packed tightly in the corner. When he jerked Lizard Morty left they came crashing apart in the crammed corner. ‘Ow! That was my eyeball!’ A hand kept massaging the corner of an eye and at last Left Handed Morty finally got enough room to manoeuvre the torch.

The other Morty’s face finally followed his voice, made visible by Left Handed Morty’s torchlight.

‘Fuck, that was absolutely evil, bla— other Morty.’

The eyes shone back like a cats, if a cat had black pupils that swallowed up the light instead of reflecting it back. The other Morty blinked and swatted the light with his left hand. The pupils swivelled.

‘For what it’s worth, I’m glad it’s you.’ Slick said.

‘And not some Rick, out to cure your curiosity?’ The other Morty said, positioning himself business like on a fallen bit of rusted that poked out of the floor. The visible part of his shirt was swept to the side of any catching hazards.

‘What even happened here?’

‘Haven’t you answered enough questions on your own for one night?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Come back tomorrow at this time and I’ll show you what it looks like on the outside. Oh and Slick,’ the other Morty said. ‘You’re lucky that you haven’t broken your neck, falling from that angle’

If the other Morty’s eyes could glitter, they would have, but as always his eyes were hidden by the darkness.

 

  
‘I’m not sure we’ll have so much luck sneaking out a second time in the row,’ Left Handed Morty said. Saturday night was games night and video game controllers were lined up in their thousands against the row like sleeper pods from the mother ship in a science fiction.

As always, the zombies were far in the back, far away from the comforts of the colourful pillow forts and insultingly childish toys. Talking as always about stuff. The One True Morty or something.

‘Where is black sheep Morty anyway?’

‘This is seriously the third time you’ve asked about him, Slick.’ Lizard Morty said aggrieved. ‘It’s not like we ever get to see him.’

‘Except at mealtimes with the largest and juiciest slices of steak, possible.’

‘Why is the only thing that seems to exist in your brain food, Left Handed Morty?’

‘Hey, I’m only trying to cut down on my portion sizes and the potato chips okay. Jeez man, why’ve you got to be so judgemental Slick?’

‘Maybe because it’s the only thing I can do.’ Slick said lapsing into despondency. ‘You know, causing a scene.’

A pair of black boots moved amongst the pillows. Slick looked straight up into a pair of blue eyes, a matching blue unibrow and a torso bordered by a big gun.

‘You wouldn’t happen to have anything sharp on you, would you, Morty of unknown dimensions?’

‘Uhhhh,’ Slick said thoroughly spooked. ‘N-no-not, not that I remember.’

‘Huh, the human scanner isn’t working on him.’

‘Seriously, you haven’t tried the pet mode yet? It's new and way more efficient on Mortys.’ Another pair of shiny black boots joined them. ‘Give it here you absolute imbecile.’

Slick was bleeped with a magic wand on pet scanner mode and a peeler was confiscated. ‘Thank youuu—,’ The Rick said. ‘No sharp objects allowed that’s the rules you know.’

‘But I need it to peel stuff.’

‘Plenty of leafy greens on board. Do you think we’re fucking Jerrys unwillingly shoving cheap junkfood down our Mortys mouths? Seriously everyone has been thoroughly brainwashed by the Morty vegetables campaign by now.’

‘That’s not what I mean!’ Slick said uselessly.

One of the Guard Ricks leaned over to one side to take a call on his earpiece, migrating over to one corner. ‘Yeah, yeah.’ The other Guard Rick shushed Slick.’

‘You know the electricity outage from last week?’ The voice on the other end of the comm said.

A thread of worry went through that frown. The Guard Rick dangled the peeler before snatching it up again and repocketing it with one sharp movement. ‘I thought it was resolved and I’m not sure if anyone possesses the tools on board to cause such a fuckup, even accidentally to any sort of microverse battery or any sort of portal kinetics, let’s be honest.’

‘Well I’ll let you in on a secret, K-133. Sector Three is still in lockdown and you’re on the night shift.’

The line went dead.

‘Shit man,’ Left Handed Morty said, when he saw all the Ricks leaving. ‘Guess black sheep really is a miracle worker after all.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Slick said miserably, ‘That other Morty can no sooner control what happens on this ship then I can read minds. Hey what the hell are you doing?’

‘I just want to check out what he said he’d show us,’ Left Handed Morty whispered.

‘What, now? Did you see how weirdly the Ricks were treating us back there with that stink eye.’ Slick said, grabbing onto Left Handed Morty’s arm. ‘Oh I have a bad feeling about this.’

‘You have a bad feeling about everything, Slick.’ Lizard Morty said nervously. ‘But I have to admit that you're usually right about your instincts.’

 

 

  
He stood, spooning table salt down into the toilet bowl. The shaker top was next to him, the metal portion uncapped.

 

 

  
‘What if these are too old or something?’

‘Too old?’ The other Morty looked at Slick, amused. ‘These are supposed to be used in an emergency.’ He put a hand through the material. ‘It’s synthetic and can stretch. Here, you try.’

‘Well I can’t see any tears in this or anything.’ Lizard Morty said.

‘He’s usually right, I’m pretty sure his Rick gave him eyes like a microscope.’ Left Handed Morty said as Lizard Morty’s eyes flicked about in nervous saccades.

‘Also I never really got your name, other Morty. And I don't think you'd like the name other Mortys are giving you. If there's one thing I like to agree to disagree on, it's Morty nicknames.' Left Handed Morty said.

There was a general murmuring of agreement from Lizard's direction.

‘I’m a Morty, as Morty as any of the rest of you.’ The other Morty said shrugging. ‘I moved around a lot, to me nicknames are to be used and discarded as the circumstances fit.’

‘But you don’t care? You know the other Mortys call you Black Sheep Morty, right.’

'I agree it's a really bad nickname.' Lizard Morty said. 'I mean you wear yellow like the rest of us. So it doesn't really make sense.'

‘If thinking about me as a sheep reassures them, then more power to them.’ the other Morty said quietly and suddenly Left Handed Morty felt uncomfortable. It wasn’t the expression that Morty’s face made, but the inverse of it. It was the complete lack of expression.

They looked at the other Morty, trying to decide what fit him best.

'So,' the other Morty said. 'Why don't you want to go into space, Lizard Morty?'

'I actually do want to go into space,' he said. 'Just that my Rick wouldn't let me. He said that he'd heard that space might change my genes and then he got worried change won't stick.'

The other Morty narrowed his eyes. 'He might be right about cosmic radiation and mutation in your body cells.' He patted the suit again. 'But this keeps it out to a minimum. It’s like saying that you shouldn't go outside in the sunshine in case the UV rays give you cancer. By the time you realise it has, it’s already too late.'

 

 

  
The tiny Morty astronauts drifted through space. An army of Rick sized suits, stood dotted like sentinels around the entrance to the airlock, bent like contortionists.

The other Morty was last to depart. He said that it was because he needed to initiate proper airlock closure procedure. Although it was nighttime, there was no counting how many sentinels the Ricks could have set up or how many logs they would need to wipe and to the trio it made sense to put the most technically able Morty in charge of stealth ops.

'Wow you were right about the stars, other Morty.' Slick said. Set on autopilot, the suits provided much more strength than their bodies could provide and according to the other Morty they were even able to move on their own, which was a discomforting thought. 'Some of them are redder than the others.'

The other Morty responded, although his suit didn’t particularly move. 'Red EM radiation is stretched out. Blue is compressed together. It's the doppler effect.'

'D-did your Rick teach you that?'

'Hey Slick,' Left said, gesturing like a swimmer. 'If you come this way, you can see the scar more clearly. It's burned away a bit of the paint coating on the shuttle.'

He looked at other Morty.

'It's just a bit closer.'

'I think there are letters here,' Lizard said. Although he was the furthest away from them, the comm channel ensured that his voice was conveyed with the same volume. 'It says R... M'

'Only the two most common letters in the entire multiverse, Dizzy!'

'Hey, don't call me that,' Lizard Morty complained.

'Can you get a bit closer and read anything else?'

'Well the unburnt part is the easy part, it's some kind of business mogul, the logo has basically three hexagons and that's it basically, then it's just metal, metal and more metal. Can we go back now? Maybe before we're noticed by whatever crazy scifi gadgets the Ricks have?'

Left Handed Morty said -- 'I'm really bored now. I'm with Lizard on this one, let's go back.'

Slick, who was the furthest out from the ship was zoning in on something else. 'Apparently there's a ring of debris further out there that I want to investigate.'

‘If you get too far out, couldn’t you get stuck so far out that you can’t get back in time.’

‘I did say I would be careful. I won’t let this get like in the movies where the protagonist goes out too far, so you guys don’t need to worry.’

‘Slick!’

‘I’ll be careful I promise! You’re beginning to sound like my mum.’

The channel went static. There was static on the other Morty’s line too, but Left Handed Morty assumed he’d be collecting data or whatever else passed as fun for him.

He commed Lizard Morty. ‘Guess we’ve lost him.’

‘I heard the whole thing. Also, I’ve found something else that’s odd about one of the burns.’

‘What?’

‘One of the secondary small burns, well it’s small and black and it’s shaped exactly like a handprint. A Morty shaped handprint.’

 

 

 

The tap ran as a Morty wiped his face. Water streamed down his nose as he completed his ablutions.

'Funny how there's water in here.' Another Morty said, from behind his back. 'You'd think that the Ricks would come up with something better, like an instant spray or something. Instant sterilisation. You know, like in the movies.'

It was a generously big bathroom. Hundreds of stalls, each keyed in by an electronic lock pad. The perimeter outside was also keyed in by an electronic locks to maintain privacy.

'Maybe they couldn't think of something better.'

'Oh please.' The other Morty said and rolled his eyes. 'My Rick came up with some variation of Froopyland for me. Do you know it's impossible to drown in the water?'

'You mean—‘

The other Morty said softly, 'You haven't tried holding your head underwater yet? Aww jeez man, you wouldn't believe that it's possible to make water Morty proof, but yeah man it's lit.

‘Okay if you seriously say so.’ He tried to back out.

‘I triple dog dare you to try it.’

‘Try breathing underwater, are you insane? I don’t want to drown in the bathroom, that would be just embarrassing especially with other versions of my grandfather around while I’m trying to get relocated to a new dimension and anything, so I can, you know, be with a version of my family again.’

‘Relax, I’m not asking you to take a deep breath, maybe just a small shallow one?’

Morty looked nervously at the tap, then back at the other Morty. 'Okay, if you say so.' And filling the basin rapidly with water, he dunked his head underwater. He breathed perfectly fine until a steak knife sluiced the surface of the water and suddenly what he was inhaling was his own blood, not water.

It flooded the surface of the basin with brilliant red rosy streaks as his palms frantically pounded the surface of the water, as he expelled bubbles from his mouth and nose and then his crimson streaked forearms, abruptly calmed, the nails sliding down the edge of the basin.

'It's a shame,' the other Morty said, 'that the Ricks couldn't think of anything better.' And he dragged the knife back contemplatively, causing the body to rise and then slump back once the blade was free.

 

 

  
K-133 dragged his sleepy eyes from the screen over too many coffees, a hangover and a flask of vodka. It didn’t temper his brilliant mind of course. He also might have been moulting, by the looks of it, although he tended to blame it on the uranium. He grunted. ‘A Morty seriously had a problem taking a shit in the bathroom?’

‘Well, we recorded a blood pressure spike and then, well, nothing. Then the tracker reported that he hadn’t moved all day.’

‘Could be related to the Sector 3 outage. Aren't the bathrooms on its own separate closed circuit loop?’

‘Until a second explosion happened earlier today and took that closed loop out today. You didn’t hear it?’

‘Fuck. And why aren’t I going out looking for the saboteur and investigating the explosions?’

The communicator went dead on him and he sighed.

'I never get assigned anything exciting.'

 

 

  
'A handprint? That seriously sounds like your overactive imagination. I know you’re not Slick, but you’d have to imagine pretty hard to transform a random blob into a handprint.'

'I'm telling you what I saw, Left Handed Morty. It's charred and burned somehow. The weirdest thing is that it looks recent.'

'Recent?'

‘Heatmapped.’ A sigh filtered through the comm. ‘Okay, m-my Rick might have given me some infrared vision before. Something tells me that it’s recent. But I guess I’ll investigate. I reckon it goes deeper than that.’

Lizard Morty cut the channel, leaving Left Handed Morty just hanging in space. The other Morty was just hanging in space too, but he guessed that it was better just to leave that comm channel untouched.

'Guys?' Slick's voice was quiet and scared.

‘I scared off Lizard Morty, sorry Slick.’

But Slick only kept barrelling forward. 'I found the debris. Midwest of us,' he rambled. ‘I thought it was maybe plastic, maybe milk containers.’

'Slick, even if the engines are on neutral you'll eventually drift further and further away --'

Slick sounded hollow through the spacesuit. 'But it’s too big for that. It's not debris, out there. It's bodies. Rick bodies. Whoever or whatever killed them, they’re still out there, Left Handed Morty.'

 

 

  
K-133 went into the stalls. He’d decided to bring a plasma rifle and loaded it. Just in case, he’d thought uneasily, plus he’d practiced with them back in the academy and was used to the kickback even thought it was a little outdated.

There were no cameras on in the bathroom stalls because of regulations. And true to form the entire grid had shut down the electricity. He’d passed Morty faces outside the stalls being hushed by Rick caretakers but he’d actually had to pry is way through the electronic system which wasted many minutes.

'Hello?' He said and shone a photon torch down the bathroom. All of the stalls save one were mostly ajar.

Everything seemed mostly in order, maybe the bathrooms were a little wet, but nothing out of the ordinary.

‘To tell the truth,’ he said to the comm, ‘I feel like this is still some Morty’s idea of a practical joke.’

‘Well I’m getting some really funny readings on the nanite processing in that region.’ His partner said after a pause.

‘Well I’ve got the closed stall that you wanted.’ He gestured. ‘So is this the mysterious shit?’

'Not unless his shit has a really high concentration of iron. If he's been eating nothing except iron tablets and protein.'

‘Get to the fucking point.’

The door to the bathroom slammed shut. K-133 jumped and then cursed. ‘Damn thing has jammed.’ Then he activated his comm. ‘Do you get me? Can you unjam the fucking door? Did they fix the outage?’

No answer. 

‘Useless piece of…’ He rapped his knuckles on the shut door but didn’t get a response.

He wilted when there was no response forthcoming and checked the time. Five minutes.

'Okay, whatever, I'm going in.' He went over to the closed stall and rapped his knuckles and was greeted with deathly silence. 'Hear that, Morty K-239? I'm going in on the count of 5,4,3...'

The electronic door pad worked after a few painstaking seconds and it flashed green. One piece of relief in an otherwise joyless night shift.

He stopped. Turned.

'You've got to be f-fucking kidding me.'

In the stall, propped up on the toilet seat in light of his torch, was his dead Rick partner, the Morty tracker flashing on his tongue, the recorded message from the dislocated comm still twittering.

And a heartbeat coming around the corner with a surgical precision. The flashlight jumped back immediately covered his attacker’s face quite well. A Morty just like any other.

The Morty lowered the gun. He hadn’t heard the shot, but he’d experienced a blinding pain in his lower regions and known that he wouldn’t have gotten back to the Citadel in time to regrow those organs.

K-133 slipped a level down, left hand clutching the wall, his own sticky bodily fluids spreading underneath him. ‘One of these days—’

He never finished the sentence, since the gun had come up again, under those passionless eyes.

 

 

  
Lizard Morty fitted his hand over the small burned mark. So small. So perfect. A perfect trigger for a buried depth charge, shaking the ship in brilliant explosions of firey orange.

 

 

  
‘Other Morty, you’ve got to stop him… Convince Lizard Morty and Slick to come back.’

Nothing but static.

‘Come on, man there’s no one here but you and me. I’m useless. You’ve got the brains, not me and I’m relying on your help. One ounce of your advice. Come on. Come on!’

He grabbed the suit. He came face to face with a visor that was entirely ink black.

If only he could find the switch for the suit. If other Morty was badly hurt.

Reboot said the tiny orange writing.

Yes he selected.

And then he came face to face with other Morty’s dead frozen face, lit up in white and blues. The boy had been dead for so long that frost had actually begun to cake the inside of the helmet and the eyes.

He screamed. Screamed more when he remembered the legions of Rick space suits standing around the airlock. Screamed harder when he remembered that the suits could move by themselves, kill their occupant, dump their bodies in space and return back on board to repeat the same thing with the next passenger that got too curious.

Curious Ricks and Mortys. Curious lost passengers of the ghost ship, ejected into space forever.

 

 

  
‘The three of you are in serious fucking trouble.’

‘So much fucking trouble that we had to invent a new fucking tier for it, actually.’

‘I mean we don’t fucking believe, scanning your brain waves and examining your memories that you were actually capable of sabotaging the entire vessel without a Rick behind you and murdering hundreds of Ricks and Mortys, but you are definitely responsible for an entire ships worth of Mortys not being able to find new home dimensions and the fact that we have to return back to the Citadel probably indefinitely.’

‘What about the other Morty? The one who was with us, all this time.’

The two Guard Ricks exchanged a look.

‘The one on the left said. ‘Sorry if you were having fun adventures with him, but you aren’t having adventures again with him in anywhere ever again, pals.’

‘What do you mean--,’ Slick said, fighting off the second Guard Rick.

‘He’s dead.’ The one on the left said accusingly. ‘Been dead for quite some time now. I'm not sure how he managed to bleed out completely, but it's also not hard to imagine that it was something to do with whatever the three of you were doing so far out from the ship without Rick supervision.’

They covered up the body with an orange blanket. It was still frozen rigid. So small, the eyes closed and a thin line of ice crystals around the neck made the neck wound less visible.

 

 

  
‘You were close, close to becoming a Rick.’ Slick said. His shoes scuffed the ground. ‘You were smart, even if you were a bit weird. And for some time, I actually believed that we could have an adventure, a proper adventure without a Rick. You brought me that hope.’

‘I’m going to miss you.’ Lizard Morty said. ‘I wish I could have been a better friend.’

‘I hope there’s lots of food in the afterlife.’ Left Handed Morty said, wistfully.

‘Are you always thinking about your stomach, Left Handed Morty?’

‘One of the people I considered a friend has just died, and you think I should wish him anything except the best?’ Left Handed Morty pressed. ‘Plus, I know he kept bourbon in his stash.’

‘You can’t just steal good alcohol from people who’ve died. What’s wrong with you?’

‘But it’s addressed to us. To my friends, Left Handed Morty, Lizard Morty and Slick Morty…’ Left Handed Morty said, reading out the label.

‘…Fuck, I’m going to cry.’ Slick was. His nose was all runny and he brushed his eyes with the back of his hand.

‘I think we should pour one out.’

‘But we’re underaged!’

‘And so was he!’ Left Handed Morty cried out. ‘That’s the point, you don’t need to be old or brave to have an adventure. You think he’d want us to hang around, mourning his death or something ridiculous? I think we should pour one out.’

‘What’s wrong, Lizard Morty? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’

K-239 had emerged in an orange blanket, like them, striding away from them towards the other end of the mess hall. His voice was much calmer than the way Lizard Morty remembered him. Less nervous. Colder.

He shook himself.

‘I dunno. It was only a trick of the light.’

  _A ghost._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
